


A Different Kind of Mistletoe Kiss

by starsinthedork



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Holidays, Holidays in Space, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9347885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinthedork/pseuds/starsinthedork
Summary: When Keith finds a plant that resembles mistletoe in space, he hopes to use it on Lance. Unfortunately for him, Lance has other plans.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the Christmas fic I forgot to post on Christmas! Hope you enjoy! Prompt is from [this post.](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/135887274748/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-carrying-mistletoe)

Keith was sure that finding mistletoe in the farthest corner of space was some kind of absurd Christmas miracle. Heck, he wasn't really positive it was even the same, but it was close, and at this point, Keith would take what he could get.

He tucked the leaf into his pocket and waited for the perfect moment to use it on Lance. After all, he'd probably swoon over it, and Keith could use the good will after absolutely crushing him in the training exercises yesterday. Frustratingly enough, every time he saw the perfect chance, someone called them over for something or it was time for more training or Lance was just _missing_ somehow.

Keith didn't sulk, per se, but given today's disappointing outcome, he was close. He retreated to his room when dinner finished and Lance was once again nowhere to be found.

That was, until Keith walked in and saw Lance, sitting on his bed with a smug grin. "Hey."

Keith grinned. Perfect timing. He tried to subtly slip his fingers into his pockets as he leaned back against the door. "Hey." He frowned when he realized the mistletoe was missing. Lance watched him as Keith tried to keep the panic from his expression. Still, no matter how many times he checked, his pockets are empty. He knew it was there this morning. Could it have fallen out?

That would be his luck, wouldn't it?

"Looking for this?" Lance held up the sprig of mistletoe, smirking just a little at Keith's shocked expression.

"Where did you find that?" Keith's eyes narrowed. "Did you pick my pocket?"

"Maybe a little." Lance snickered. "Worth it to see your face, though."

"Ha ha." Keith held out a hand. "Are you gonna give it back?"

"Hmmmm..." Lance tilted his head in thought, then grinned. "No." Then, he leaned forward, his voice dropping to a lower register, "Besides...I thought maybe we'd try a different kind of mistletoe kiss." Keith's eyes dropped to the mistletoe, still in Lance's hand, only now it was positioned right over Lance's lap.

Subtlety was certainly not Lance's strong suit.

Keith smiled. "Oh, really?" Perhaps he could humor Lance after all.

"How about it, mullet?"

Keith had considered it right up until the moment Lance called him mullet. Sometimes Lance really knew how to ruin the mood. Still, it wasn't a total loss. Keith could take the opportunity to have a different kind of fun. "Okay." Besides, just saying no wouldn't exactly convey the message he wanted, so he'd have to make it a bit more obvious.

After all, _recognizing_ subtlety wasn't Lance's strong suit either.

So, Keith approached him, nice and slow, keeping eye contact and smiling as he watched a blush creep over Lance's face.

"Whoa. Really? You're just... holy..." Lance almost jumped when Keith smoothly dropped to his knees in front of him.

"Are you ready?" Keith looked up, his eyes dark and his smile dangerous.

Lance swallowed and nodded, his free hand gripping the sheets beneath him. He hadn't really expected this to work. Honestly, he'd fully expected Keith to roll his eyes and glare, maybe, if he was lucky, push him back on the bed and give him one of those angry kisses that left him breathless. This was so far beyond his imagined best case scenario.

Keith finally broke eye contact to settle his hands on Lance's knees and jerk them apart. Lance whimpered and Keith did his best not to smirk. It was entirely too easy to rile him up. Nothing wrong with that, really. Keith appreciated it, particularly when it came to physical contact. Lance was easy to read and even easier to please.

Keith rubbed small circles over the inside of Lance's thighs as he scooted closer, his eyes dropping to the mistletoe still barely held in place by Lance's weakening grip. He could snatch it back and rub the victory in Lance's face. That would be easy. Lance would probably pout, and they'd probably make out, which Keith wasn't opposed to. Still, he wasn't quite ready to end this. Not with the way Lance's breath hitched in his throat at the sight of Keith between his legs.

Keith could feel the weight of Lance's stare as he spread Lance's legs just a bit more and leaned back to meet his eyes. Once he was sure those wide, blue eyes were watching him, Keith lifted a hand and brought it to his lips. The corner of his lips quirked up into a smile as Lance swallowed, his grip on the sheets tightening. Keith bit down on the edge of his glove and tugged it off slow enough to make sure Lance was really paying attention.

Lance couldn't bring himself to look away. Pale flesh came into view at an agonizing rate. Before this moment, Lance would never have believed he could be turned on by a man taking his gloves off, but as usual, Keith proved him wrong. He gasped when Keith's bare hand settled on his thigh. It seemed so much warmer, but he couldn't quite tell if that was because his pulse was racing or because Keith's hand was actually warmer without the glove.

Keith made quick work of the other glove and tossed both onto the bed beside them. Lance looked almost ready to faint. This was almost too easy.

"You alright there, cargo pilot?" Keith asked, his low voice teasing.

Lance straightened, somehow pulling himself together enough to murmur a rough "Yeah, come on. Get a move on." No way was he acting like this affected him. Not when he was the one who'd started it. He'd never hear the end of it. Still, he had to admit just the picture of Keith on his knees, bare hands slowly dragging up his thighs, would probably haunt him for the rest of his life and afterlife, too, depending on how things panned out.

Keith just chuckled and moved forward. His hands slowly dragged up the length of Lance's thighs, his thumbs dangerously close to brushing over the one place it looked like Lance could use the most attention. Of course, Keith had no intention of actually going there. Not when Lance was being so insufferable. Besides, he was kind of enjoying the way Lance's muscles twitched under his palms as he came closer to Lance's hips.

"Keith..." Lance moaned softly. "Come on..." Okay, maybe he was a _little_ affected. A more honest term might be desperate at this point. Since when was Keith the teasing type?

Keith just smiled and slid his hands up and over Lance's thighs. His fingertips slid under the hem of Lance's shirt, and he looked up again, eyes practically burning into Lance's. Lance could feel heat building in his chest, eyes widening as he realized this might actually be the moment they went from heavy kissing to... well, the possibilities were endless.

Keith gradually lifted Lance's shirt, exposing his warm stomach. A shudder raced down Lance's spine, and Keith was almost, _almost_ tempted to change course. A quick glance up at Lance's awestruck expression nearly did him in. Of course, then his eyes dropped to the holly, now almost broken in half by Lance's tight grip. Ah, right. He still needed to teach Lance a lesson. Keith smirked and swooped forward to press a kiss to Lance's stomach and leaned back on his heels with a Cheshire grin.

It took a moment for Lance to figure out what happened. Why was Keith looking up at him instead of... Lance's face fell as understand dawned on him. "Keith."

"Hm?"

"You know that's not what I meant, right?"

"Oh, it wasn't?" Keith reached up to pluck the mistletoe from Lance's hand. "I thought you said you wanted something different." He dangled it over Lance's knee and kissed it over the fabric. "Is that what you meant?"

Lance grimaced. "No."

Keith chuckled and held it over Lance's forearm, kissing it next. "Maybe that?"

"Keith..."

Keith chose to ignore the warning note in Lance's voice. "Maybe here?" He held it over Lance's shoulder and pressed a kiss there. "Tell me if I'm getting warmer."

Maybe he should have paid better attention to Lance's tone, because Keith was a bit too distracted teasing him to notice Lance's hand move. He only realized when Lance's hand was suddenly fisting in his hair, holding him still while Lance darted forward to kiss him, rough and abrupt and fierce. Keith grabbed Lance's arm to steady himself, quickly falling into their familiar rhythm of pushing for more and more out of each other. His free hand slipped behind Lance's head and tugged him closer. Keith smiled. This had really been all he'd wanted out of the mistletoe, but that didn't stop his mind from wandering to the possibilities of what might have happened if he hadn't opted for deliberately misunderstanding Lance's gesture.

He slipped his tongue into Lance's mouth as the vivid image of Lance, bare and panting in front of him flashed in his mind. He trailed a hand over Lance's side, and Lance shuddered at the contact. In his mind, Keith could see Lance's hands gripping the sheets so tightly his knuckles paled with the pressure. He could hear Lance gasping and moaning his name, begging him to stop drawing things out and just get to the point already. He could hear his own voice, low and ragged, as he stared Lance down and answered with a quiet no, determined to keep pushing, to keep him wanting more...

In Keith's mind, Lance was whining softly, the muscles in his stomach jumping with the effort to stay still as Keith's hands braced his hips and Keith's breath ghosted over the place Lance was aching to be touched most. Rather than provide what Lance so desperately wanted, Keith would turn to the side, pressing soft kisses to the inside of Lance's thighs, tasting his skin and chuckling at the way Lance threatened to take matters into his own hands if Keith didn't hurry up already.

Maybe he should have forgiven Lance for the mullet comment after all...

Lance pulled away from him with a grin, triumphantly holding up the mistletoe he'd stolen back while Keith was daydreaming. "All right, Keith. Time for round two." He sank to the ground next to Keith and patted the bed. "I'll show you exactly what I mean by a different kind of mistletoe kiss."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I'll continue this, but I thought I'd at least post this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
